


过去的和更早之前的温布利

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: Septenary [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 2014-15 League Cup final Chelsea 2-0 Tottenham Hotspur2018-19 PL 28 Chelsea 2-0 Tottenham Hotspur （在此之前刚刚经历了足总杯主场输曼联和温布利事件）- hard as nails?- I don’t know, Azpilicueta also?- Yeah?- Yeah.阿扎尔/阿兹皮利奎塔，或许算hurt/comfort？





	过去的和更早之前的温布利

更衣室和的新闻发布室的连接处，有个数平米见方的小房间。除了赞助商LOGO和俱乐部队徽交替排列的深蓝色墙纸，什么都没有。这里是专门采访切尔西球员和教练的地方，“三分”是频率最高的词汇，其次是“赢了”、“开心”、“输了”、“难过”和“下一场”。十分钟之前进球功臣佩德罗从这里离开，用了前三个高频词。

现在阿兹皮利奎塔双腿张开跪在地上，用额头和肘关节抵住门板。他的双手举过头顶，腕部被简单又结实的捆住。绳结系得很漂亮，但他不知道阿扎尔什么时候学会了这门手艺，也不清楚这是不是捆扎训练服的绳子。最近一段时间被他忽略的事情似乎不少，他额外关注的事情似乎也不少。

后面的人不慌不忙地操着他。

有点过于不慌不忙。

几根手指在描画他肩胛骨的轮廓，反复多次，力度轻微，如同意外失明的人重新确定周围事物的形状。接着又像初学计数的小孩那样，一节一节按压他的椎骨，生怕有所遗漏，耐心到充满不必要的仪式感。指甲刮蹭皮肤的时候甚至有点痒，训练基地的瓢虫落在身上慢悠悠地爬过就是这样的触感。还没来得及看清有几颗斑点，抖抖翅膀飞走了。一根手指开始在他的背上写字，运笔缓慢而稳定，EDEN HAZARD——法律上无效而事实上有效的所有权声明。

他不敢发出任何声音，一门之隔就是混合采访区，隐约可以分辨出回答问题的是队友还是对手，提问的又是哪家记者。至于身后通往更衣室的门，从来就没有锁过。任何人在任何一秒都有可能闯进来。

自始至终，他的腿一直在发抖。

“不会有事的，”阿扎尔语调轻松，“这么多年，主队采访结束之后有谁进来过？”这句话的音量很低，但随后对耳廓软骨的撕咬力度不轻。

起初，他还能感知汗水流过侧颈细长的伤口，自上而下，引起线状的刺痛。后来比赛时湿透的头发又湿透一次，似乎哪里都在疼。房间的光线太暗了，是近来的情况还是一向如此？亮得晃眼的白炽灯可能是记忆也可能是错觉。身后的动作依旧不疾不徐，位置恰到好处。他希望高潮立刻降临，结束掉近乎内疚的焦虑——他们站起身，穿好裤子，无事发生那样一前一后回到更衣室，翻出柜子角落里的车钥匙和旁人道晚安告别；他也希望高潮永远不会发生，他们停在这个与世隔绝的时间和地点。是的，刚刚结束第28轮联赛，本周末是第29轮，他们职业生涯最相关的那些人距离这个坐标直线不超过20米。但是，8岁那年谁都相信头蒙在被子里就不会被吃掉。

深色墙纸上的花纹开始打转，三家赞助商，CHELSEA TV以及蓝色小狮子搅在一起。字符和图案逐渐失去引申义和象征义，变成许多种弧度的混乱线条。

他在没有触碰自己的情况下直接射了。

就像在球场上狂奔的时候，肾上腺素或者其他的什么东西会帮你掩盖掉疲劳、压力甚至疼痛。过分强大的快感也能把大脑冲刷地一干二净。他忘记了一墙之隔是所有叫得上名字的体育媒体和十几分钟前彼此拥抱的队友，也忘记了今晚的比赛，几天前的卡拉宝，上周的足总杯和欧联，还有更早的那些客场。

有那么一小会，他不是自欺欺人地躲起来，是真实的被抽离。

说全然空白太夸张了，至少最后一丝理智还在提醒他，别出声，别出声。于是他咬紧嘴唇。束在手腕的绳子绷得笔直，意外地成为力量的宣泄点。

阿扎尔突然抓住他头发把他扯进一个亲吻。

最后的理智在口水里融化。

采访早就结束了，更衣室空无一人。

 

阿兹皮利奎塔浸在冰浴池里，阿扎尔坐在旁边换衣服。

“实在太相似了。”

“什么？”

“和15年的温布利太相似了。2-0，我们先进一个，热刺又送一个乌龙，你哗啦啦地流血，两边手忙脚乱地吵架。” 阿扎尔把毛巾丢到地上，认真观察他脖子上的伤口，就像是专业外科医生准备手术或者杀人不眨眼的巫师施展看一眼即可痊愈的魔法。

事实上，当年在雨天的烘托下或许算哗啦啦，这一次充其量也就是擦破皮。但对方还在继续往下说，“那个时候约翰拉着你去找裁判要说法，现在只能亲自冲上去吵架。”

那年的温布利，今年的温布利；Capital One，卡拉宝；搂紧他肩膀的队长，远远站在后场的自己；一手鲜血，两手空空。那个时候他甚至没有意识到自己头破血流，还是对面的凯恩跑过来提醒。他被队医拦住在场边快速地包扎了一下又立即冲上去，半小时之后他和阿扎尔在更衣室互换球衣，咬着奖牌接受采访。

三天前，他甚至忘了和裁判握手言谢。

阿兹皮利奎塔叹了一口气，基于某些不为人知的原因。

但魔法的意义就是知道不可能知道的事情。

阿扎尔伸出手探进水里，抚摸伤口的边缘。零摄氏度的环境下，另一个人的皮肤温暖地发烫，“世界上只有一个约翰•特里，就像世界上只有一个文森特•孔帕尼。你和凯恩头顶头吵架的时候挺酷的。你陪小球迷合影的时候也是。”

确实很相似，阿兹皮利奎塔在心里想，15年赛后，阿扎尔站在场边解开自己头上的绷带，也是这样认真观察，这样伸出手，这样凑过来索吻。

今天是2月27日，伦敦依旧冷得像冬天。距离他们登机飞往巴库还有整整三个月。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 除了搞来搞去的部分，其他细节都是真的，你车采访室的照明令我迷茫23333  
> 15年联赛杯第二个进球有乌龙和科酱两个说法，我又去看了一遍，也没看出来……这里为了戏剧效果就算乌龙吧（
> 
> 我自己认为他算不上优秀的队长，但他绝对值得为你车捧杯


End file.
